Fifth World Declaration
To: Planet Earth We live in a world dominated by the powers of the First, Second, and Third Worlds. While not all of these powers are members of the United Nations (UN), most are, and even the powers that are not members of the United Nations (UN), find that the authority of the United Nations, and/or International Law, limits their sovereignty, or the exercise of their sovereignty. These powers claim jurisdiction over all terrestrial land, water, and airspace. There is virtually not a single square centimetre of land over which these powers don't claim jurisdiction. This, by the way, is in violation of the private property laws most of these nations claim to honour, but in fact violate under most circumstances. This is also in violation of Article 17 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR), in violation of the 7th Commandment under Mosaic Law, and is a violation also of the 4th Commandment under Cesidian Law (the 14 Commandments). These powers claim jurisdiction or higher title over all vehicles moving over all terrestrial land, water, and airspace. This, by the way, is in violation of Article 13 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR), at least within the borders of the individual states, and this turns the so-called right to travel into a mere privilege to travel. This is also a violation of the 10th Commandment under Mosaic Law, since most people today don’t use donkeys, but automobiles for transportation, and claiming higher title over these is in fact an act of usurpation, and this is also a violation of the spirit of the 6th and 7th Commandments under Cesidian Law (the 14 Commandments). These powers claim jurisdiction over all living things born on terrestrial land, and in terrestrial water. They also claim jurisdiction over all human beings born over this land, over this water, and within this airspace of Planet Earth. This, by the way, is in violation of Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR), and greatly limits the exercise of the rights under Articles 2, 3, 4, 13, 15, 22, and 28 of the same Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR). Nothing seems sacred to these powers! There is also a group of powers whose claim to terrestrial land, water, and airspace has either been entirely rejected by the dominating powers of the First, Second, and Third World, ignored by the same powers, or whose claim has been accepted only by some of the powers. Although not all of these powers are members of the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organisation (UNPO), many are members. These nations, with partial or no recognition of their claims, will see, at best, only a little political autonomy. These are the nations of the Fourth World. Not only is it true that most of the nations belonging to the Fourth World will see, at best, only a little political autonomy, but according to the same system followed by all of the UN states directly or indirectly, a system based on the Montevideo Convention, most claims are null and void to begin with (Article 11), due to the inviolable nature of current national border conventions, and this without regard to how rightful or just such claims may be. This is contrary to the spirit of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR), and it is also contrary to the letter of the Universal Declaration of the Rights of Peoples (UDRP). There is also a group of powers that usually don’t claim land, but simply want a greater degree of autonomy and self-determination in their lives. These nations, which have no representation through the United Nations (UN), or through the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organisation (UNPO), are usually called micronations, and the more serious of these usually define themselves as microstates, or Fifth World nations. These nations have no jurisdiction even over their private properties. They have no jurisdiction over the private vehicles they use to cross terrestrial land, to navigate through water, or to fly through airspace, even when they are the owners of such vehicles. They also have no jurisdiction over the living things that were born on their land, in their vehicles, or simply into their families or tribes. Even corporations seem to have more rights than Fifth World nations, for corporations do seem to own at least their genetically modified life forms, and may even enjoy the right to make a profit over these, at the expense of the rights of those who would wish not to consume such life forms if they had that option, for religious, cultural, or health reasons, or simply for reasons that have to do with the desire, and the right, to preserve one’s private and sovereign space as natural and as unadulterated as possible. Does not one have the right to preserve nature even through his culinary values, if it’s not possible in any other way, since governments and corporations seem dead set on the destruction of nature, not its preservation? Why should governments and corporations make all the rules? Governments and corporations don’t have children, so why should they have the right to make decisions on the environment our children will live in? This is, in fact, beyond the jurisdiction of both governments and corporations, and more within the jurisdiction of our children, who have more of a right to make such decisions, and are far wiser than both governments or corporations can ever hope to be! Under the best of circumstances, many Fourth World nations enjoy at least some cultural rights, and may even possess a degree of political autonomy. Fifth World nations, on the other hand, must practise everyone else’s religion, must worship on everyone else’s Sabbath, must use everyone else’s calendar or time-keeping system, must go to everyone else’s school, and must learn to speak everyone else’s language. They must respect everyone else’s cultural rights, it seems, except their very own! Fifth World nations also don’t enjoy full political autonomy even over the Internet, since ICANN servers, regulated by the US government, refuse to resolve Inclusive Namespace domains, even when these are legally owned by a single Fifth World nation, or an international governmental organisation (IGO) representing Fifth World nations. It is interesting to note that any US government employee, under proper interpretation of the Emoluments Clause (US Constitution Article I, Section 9, Clause 8), could not receive, without consent of Congress, of so much as a small present, salary, fee, transportation, shipment cost, housing, or per diem allowance from an entity like TTF-Bucksfan, an international organisation of which the United States is NOT a member, since TTF-Bucksfan would fall under the US Department of Justice definition of a "foreign state". Under no other circumstance, however, is TTF-Bucksfan judged a foreign state, or allowed any of the rights or privileges associated with foreign states, including the right to own an ICANN Top-Level Domain (TLD), or even 2 ICANN TLDs, as would be most appropriate in this case! International governmental organisations (IGOs) of Fifth World nations also enjoy no rights or recognition, and since this bias against virtual IGOs comes from the UN and its agencies, the mother of all IGOs, it seems that not even the UN follows its own Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR) to the letter! These IGOs too, by the way, would fall under the US Department of Justice definition of a "foreign state", such as the case of the Fifth World Council (5WC), an international organisation of which the United States is NOT a member, yet these too are excluded from all of the rights and privileges normally afforded to foreign states. The same status would also apply to public universities such as Bucksfan University, owned and operated by a foreign state such as TTF-Bucksfan, which would also fall under the US Department of Justice definition of a "foreign state", yet these Fifth World universities do not enjoy any of the rights and privileges normally afforded to foreign states, not even indirectly through their patron states, in fact. Fifth World nations cannot print their own currencies even if backed with US bank equivalent credit, even if backed with valuable real estate, even if backed with common stock, or even if backed with gold to a par value, and this is not possible even for Fifth World nationals residing within the territory and jurisdiction of the United States (US Constitution Article I, Section 10, Clause 1). Fifth World nations cannot form their own sovereign banks on the Internet, or even on their private properties. Fifth World nations cannot own a sovereign server, even though all servers are potentially sovereign, and states should really have no say over them at all. It seems that any lawyer of the First, Second, or Third World has more rights than all of the Fifth World national leaders combined, yet all of these lawyers are in violation of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR), in violation of the Universal Declaration of the Rights of Peoples (UDRP), in violation of Mosaic Law, in violation of Cesidian Law (the 14 Commandments), and they are not even following US Constitutional Law to the letter, especially in regard to what is, and what isn’t, a "foreign state"! They are as non-kosher as one can get in their degree of usurpation of human rights through the practice of the law, yet they act like they are the most holy rabbi or priest! One must also note that this enslavement, this unwarranted subjugation to an inferior and asinine power, this state of moral and legal relativity, does not even end here on Earth. Even if a nation of the Fifth World became so advanced as to be able to build and launch a space vehicle for the settlement of the surface of an extraterrestrial planet, the United Nations 1967 Outer Space Treaty still prohibits the national appropriation of space by means of use, occupation, or by other means! No First World lawyer seems even intelligent enough to realise that this rule, when taken literally, gives the United Nations (UN) EFFECTIVE OWNERSHIP of the planets and outer space, since the rule itself, and its de facto uncritical acceptance, gives the UN effective jurisdiction of outer space! The only body that can legislate outer space, is a body that has jurisdiction over the outer space, and yet no stupid First World lawyer is smart enough to put two and two together, and reach the conclusion that the UN may have no right whatsoever to legislate outer space! In brief, the nations of the UN have monopolised the Earth all for themselves, and for themselves only, while the UN has monopolised outer space, and for itself only! We, the People of the Fifth World, believe that these conditions effectively legalise what should be illegal, the usurpation of the sovereignty and sovereign will of the People. We do not wish to be ruled by the rules of these usurpers, who have benefited from the tax monies that they collected directly and indirectly through us, through expropriation, and with this money they only fund the violation of our rights, and the violation of the rights of our Peoples. Only those that represent the Fifth World’s interests have any right at all to expect our economic support. We, the People of the Fifth World, refuse to live under the tyranny of UN nations, and under the tyranny of the UN itself. As Fifthworlders, as Indigos, as webindigenous peoples, we assert our Bathetic Rights, our Fundamental Rights to Privacy, Life, and Liberty, as well as our Ultimate Right, the right to love, and be loved, by our own Divine Kind. Sincerely, Cesidio Tallini Published 12 July 2003 (N:11H2003) External links * Fifth World Declaration Petition Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World